The Date
by mattyb22
Summary: James S. Potter has a date with a girl, with a conversation with his dad Harry before hand. Rated T just to be sure.


James Sirius Potter was Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest child, and he was pretty much like his dad. He was the type of boy who was smart but he never acted like it. Unlike most of the people in the Weasley and Potter family, James inherited blonde hair that actually stayed blonde instead of darkening. Harry and Ginny have figured that it was from Harry's side since he was related the Black family; he knew a few members of that family were blonde, like Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) and Dorea Potter (nee Black). Most of the family doesn't really mind it either since Bill and Fleur's oldest child was a blonde as well. But they do stand out the most in the sea of red and black hair.

James was fourteen, and he was in his room. He was at his desk writing a response letter to Evangeline Wood. James has had a crush on Evangeline for a few months now, and he recently just asked her out and to his very surprise, she actually said yes. He didn't even think she would say yes to his question. They were both Gryffindors, both were on the house team, and were going to be fourth years. He re-read his letter; he wanted it to sound perfect, and three sheets of parchment were balled up and in the trash can.

"James may I come I come in?" James's dad said from the other end of the door as James heard a knock at the door.

"Whatever it is dad I had nothing to do with it," James said as Harry walked in the room. Harry was chuckling as he walked in.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble, I just wanted to talk," Harry said as James watched his dad take a seat on the bed. "You now… man to man."

James knew what his father was about to do; he remembered his god-brother Teddy telling him how Harry said the exact same thing about dating and stuff.

"What is it dad?" James asked the desk chair was facing Harry.

"I know your about to start dating, and… well I just thought you should at least hear what I am about to tell you," Harry said. James began to wonder how his dad knew Evangeline; did she tell her dad about him asking her out? Did her dad tell his dad?

"You're a boy James, and as a boy… well you will have certain feelings… and… you will want to act on them… I know because I was your age once." Harry said, James was ready to roll his eyes, he knew his dad was now giving the dreaded speech about sex.

"Dad do you have to tell me this? I heard this last year." James said and he didn't want to hear about another two hours' worth of a conversation about him growing up. Again.

"Yes James, and this one by the way is not the same as last year, this is different," Harry said, he knew James didn't want to hear this but Harry knew it was too important for him not to know. "I know you like Evangeline Wood, which is why I am telling you this."

"Who told?" James asked, his ears perked up and he wondered how his dad knew.

"Her father told me, we are friends on monthly letter term so to speak." Harry said.

"I knew he would," James said to himself more than to his father.

"As I was saying James… you will have certain feeling and… and a part of you will want to act on them… don't give into these feelings James." Harry said, he had no idea how to word the conversation, he just said what he thought he should like he did with Teddy. He hoped that James understood. James leaned back in his chair; his mind was racing on distracting himself from what his father was saying, he was trying to think of anything… Quidditch, who will the captain or… will his brother get on the team?

"You will see girls… or boys… in a different way… like more… more attractive" Harry said, every word that Harry said seemed to sink into James's head, even when he tried distracting himself. "I want you to know that I will be here for you if you need me, like the potion you have to take to keep girls from getting pregnant."

James looked at his dad; did he just hear his dad right? A potion? Was his dad serious? No way was there a potion, was there? James' mind was racing fast now.

"A potion?" James asked, he felt worried now, he didn't know that he had to take a potion.

"No James, I just wanted to see if you were paying attention" Harry said, holding back a laugh.

"I knew that," James said trying to hide the fact that his dad just fooled him.

"Of course you did buddy," Harry said, even though he knew he just fooled his oldest son. "I am just saying that you have to be careful. Your mum and I were careful, and we had you kids when we felt ready… not because of hormones."

"Don't worry dad I will be careful," James said, "Can I please get back to my letter… I mean homework" James caught himself; he didn't want his dad to know that he was writing a letter to Evangeline Wood.

"Like I said James, your mum and I are here for you if you need any help or have any questions," Harry said. "As for this letter, yes you may go to Diagon Alley with her, she is a sweet girl."

"But I am not writing a letter…" James said looking at Harry, seeing his dad get up from the bed.

"Then why do you have the letter in open sight where I can see her name written on the parchment clearly?" Harry said looking back at James.

"Fine… yes I am writing to Evangeline… and yes I am asking her to go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow." James said, he knew his dad would keep persisting on telling him, he knew it would be worse if the rest of the family was involved. They would all make a big deal about it. With that, Harry walked out if the room. James made a deep sigh of relief as his father shut the door. He quickly tied the letter to his owl Septimus, and he watched the barn owl fly off in the sky.

It didn't take an hour until James took the letter of the owl, and he read the letter. James smiled and he bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his excitement at bay…

It was the next day when James was getting ready to meet Evangeline Wood. James walked into to family room, not expecting his mother to give him an early heart attack.

"Oh my baby is going out on his first date," Ginny said as she hugged him from behind, causing James to jump a foot in the air.

"Mum, it's not a date," James said as Ginny let go of him.

"James, you invited a lady to Diagon Alley," Ginny said as James was looking at her, he was about her height now, give or take a few inches.

"It is not a date mum," James said again. Ginny chuckled, and she shook her head in amusement.

"Never mind Jamie, just be back by six thirty or I will go down to Diagon Alley myself wearing my bathrobe," Ginny said, as she emphasized her point to embarrass him in public.

"Yes mum I'll be back by six thirty," James said, Ginny smiled, as she resisted all her strength to give him a big hug and not let him go. She wondered where the time went. She still remembered him as a baby in her arms or as a hyper active toddler. She watched James disappear in the fire place as the green flames engulfed him and sent him to Diagon Alley.

James arrived at Diagon Alley and he walked to the ice-cream shop where he would be meeting Evangeline at four. James took a seat in the chairs out front, waiting for her to show up. James looked up and he saw her walking towards him, and James resisted the urge to whistle at her and howl like a wolf at the sky.

"Hey Angie" James said as the girl walked up to him, and she smiled at her. He felt like he could get lost in her blue eyes.

"Hey James, have you ordered anything yet?" she asked.

"No not yet, I didn't know what you want," he told her.

"Oh ok, well lets go get some then," she said as James watched her walk in the shop. James followed suit and he ordered two double scooped ice cream which he paid for. He has always seen his dad pay for food when it came to out of the house dinner.

"Thanks James" Angie said they sat down outside. The two teens ate and talked, and James found himself growing more comfortable around her.

"Thanks for the good time James," Angie said as they stood near the fire place where the floo powder transport is.

"You're welcome, I enjoyed it too," James said, he stared at her instance blue eyes. "Want to do it again Wednesday?"

He saw Evangeline smile at the request, he guessed that meant yes.

"Yeah I will love that," Angie told him.

"Great I will send you an owl then," James said.

"See you then James" Angie said as James then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. James blushed as he just realized what he just did. He literally kissed Evangeline on the cheek. He saw her smile back at him back and the next thing James knew, Evangeline kissed James in the lips and James liked it, it felt right to him. There was no awkward feeling to him during it.

James was smiling as he got home, and he saw both of his parents were in the den, each was seated in their chair.

"Hey James how did it go?" Harry asked as his son returned home.

"It was great dad," James said, his heart felt like it was on air, he felt happy, it was a different feeling then when he was flying.

"I am glad you had fun James," Ginny said, she was happy her son had fun, but she did hope it wasn't too much fun where the two teens will get in trouble. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" she said as James walked passed them.

**The end**


End file.
